Alternating Current
by Screeching Dragon
Summary: Somehow Laxus finds a way to look lonely in a crowd, Lucy notices. If he didn't make her feel so shy, she might go over and find out why he doesn't seem to quite fit with their rowdy bunch.
1. Before

Notes: Probably OC, I'm trying to stick by everyone the best I can though. Also, I couldn't decide on raijinshuu, Thunder Gods, or Thunder Legion. You're getting "Legion" just because I like that word.

Alternating current: An electric current that reverses direction at regular intervals, having a magnitude that varies continuously in a sinusoidal manner.

Disclaimer: I do not own (in any way, shape, or form) Fairy Tail. I simply enjoy watching and reading it.

She knew he was the type, one of those rare few that if you got close that time would cease to be as it is now. If you were lucky enough to be held in the court of favorable attention, time would then be thought of in terms of "before" and "after". Laxus had the trio of thunder cronies, this much is true, and also Gildarts for the rare moments he was nearby. Lucy saw all of this, and judged him lonely. Introverted. The Thunder Legion frequently went out on jobs, but Laxus rarely showed any interest anymore. He was a gentler man than from when he was expelled, helpful to his trio of followers (and others, should they be brave enough to ask), but only mission active when he saw there might be a real and true danger.

At first, when she joined the guild she couldn't help but begrudgingly admire him. He was bold, rude, proud, and generally unpleasant in demeanor, but clearly skilled. (Truth be told, it didn't hurt to know that he was Makarov's grandson. Now in hindsight, the whole guild realized that was part of the problem.) Since his return (thanks to Gildarts, a father figure if an absentee one most of the time) he still seemed mostly inaccessible to almost everyone.

'It's just the way he is', Lucy mused. But after hearing about him and his childhood (oh, well, just as much as Makarov would tell to the guild. He was oddly reluctant to go in depth about Laxus) she also couldn't help but follow her earlier thought with, 'how sad…'

It's not like she was in love or anything stupid like that! No, it was more like a far off understanding. (Besides, she saw how Mira looked at Laxus when she thought no one was watching.) She'd had her rebellion when she ran away from home. It must've been harder to be a rebellious young man in the guild. Someone to be feared. Respected. Forever expected to be perfect. But Lucy had avoided perfection and Laxus had dwelled on it, choosing bits and pieces, pushing out what he'd thought of as weakness. It was odd now, seeing him embrace the boisterous family that was Fairy Tail and still try to hide at the same time. She had Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Levy, Cana, and so many more people she could count on to be there for her when she needed (not to mention her keys.) Laxus kept a much closer circle, keeping mostly to his tiny bunch of eccentrics. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen would follow Laxus to the end of the earth if he ever asked them to, there was no question about it.

But today was one of those days. Natsu and Happy were bickering cheerfully with each other in front of almost everyone while she sat at the bar, slowly sipping her drink. Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were out on some mission somewhere doing something no doubt mysterious. It was your average day at the guild. All of Lucy's thinking was abruptly interrupted by a mischievous giggle from behind the bar. Lucy blinked, and then paled quickly as she realized that she had made a grave error in choosing which direction to look as she spaced out. "You're staring, you know." Mirajane said slyly.

Apparently Lucy's long gaze hadn't gone quite as unnoticed as she had hoped, judging by the lightning dragon slayers confused (but stubborn—always stubborn. Must be something to do with being a dragon slyer) stare back. Lucy quickly and embarrassedly looked between the Cheshire grinning Mira and the now frowning Laxus across the guild hall.

'Ah! Oh no…' The blush was rising fast up her neck in spite of her attempts to remain calm. "Mira, what do I do!? I totally zoned out and now he's going to think I'm weirder than he thought I was before!" Lucy finally managed. Mirajane's expression quickly turned more amused and forgiving, though the wheels were clearly still turning, "Oh just talk to me instead of thinking about whatever you were doing before. You know Laxus, he's not going to make a scene about it."

Smiling more assuredly at that, Lucy shot Laxus an apologetic look with a short wave, and quickly swiveled her stool around a little more to face Mira. "Truth be told, I was kind of thinking about him, you know? I know most of the other people in the guild really well, but he sticks around so much now and it seems like I hardly know him. I feel like I even know Gildarts better because of all the stories people tell."

Mira hummed softly as she picked up a glass to clean, "Laxus always was kind of a strong, silent type from what I can remember." There was an easy pause in the conversation as Mirajane and Lucy looked over at Gray and Natsu, now in the thick of another one of their scuffles. 'It was hard to know whether to sigh in exasperation or smile fondly at those two', Lucy debated before turning back to Mira with a smile, "I'll buy that description if you add cocky in there too, but I guess he's got some license to be. Why don't you think he takes many missions anymore?"

Picking up her glass and rag again after seemingly deciding there were enough people trying to separate Gray and Natsu, Mira shrugged a little before responding, "I don't know, it might be his way of trying to figure out who he really wants to be. Laxus might just need some time to sort through what he feels like he should be doing. And it's not like he's really in need of rent money…" The cheerful but somehow devilish grin made a return before she opened her mouth again, putting Lucy at ill ease, "But why are you thinking about Laxus so much? You two might make a cute couple—"

"DEFINITELY NOT! I don't know. Maybe it's because everyone else here is so active right now or something." Lucy said with another (hopefully disarming) wave. "But I'd better be going. It's getting kind of late and I want to at least get home tonight before Natsu and Happy try to sneak in somehow."

"Well you take care then!" Mira smiled as she went back to her business at the bar, just dodging a piece of broken chair from the still active brawl across the floor.

She always loved walking next to the canal with Plue at night. Lucy loved the guild and wouldn't have it any other way, but still it was nice to be able to have a moment to herself every now and then. "It's a beautiful night out, isn't it Plue?" she said with a soft smile, listening for Plue's noise in agreement. "I think we got home first tonight." the blonde mage said softly as she opened the door. She quickly set about, tidying up for the evening as much as she could before her inevitable house crashers came by.

Laxus slouched himself into a chair at the bar in front of Mira, "Did blondie want something or did she just take one too many knocks on her last mission with Natsu? Did she say?"

"Nope! Just having one of her Lucy moments!"

With a shrug and a grunt from Laxus, the whole thing was forgotten.

Thanks for reading, please review if you feel like it. More to come eventually if anyone wants it.


	2. Calibration

Notes: Thanks for the response! I'll endeavor to learn different ways to put sentences together (and figure out how to format again. It's been a while!)

Disclaimer: I do not own (in any way, shape, or form) Fairy Tail. I simply enjoy watching and reading it. None of this has changed since the first chapter, it's still true.

.

There are some times when ideas start kicking around in your head, they become impossible to ignore. The key, as Laxus was learning, was when to stop obsessing. (Putting selfish wants in front of family and friends' needs is not okay, by the way. A lesson he'd never forget again.) It was hard for him still though, trying to relax around everyone once more. Bravado is fine in battle, but only playfully alright with your guild mates and he had to try so very hard to rein himself in sometimes.

Normally he'd just stay out of everyone's business, but that Lucy chick was staring again. (At first he wondered if he'd taken her favorite bench or something, but she doesn't seem the type to stare at him because of that.) What'd she want? Was this just where she looked to zone out and he was just being especially paranoid? This had been going on for a week or so, and any time he asked Mira, she just smiled and waved him off.

So what did he know about Lucy… blonde. Good boobs (he's not blind! Absolutely he'll look when the goods are on display.) Celestial spirit mage. Is a part of Natsu's bunch. …writing a novel? Laxus was pretty sure he'd heard Levy talk to her about that. So not much on the Lucy knowledge front then. Bickslow said something about how she's a cheerleader, maybe? Well, she dresses like one sometimes, anyway.

Opting to try to ignore Lucy's gaze once more, Laxus looked towards Freed only to be met with an unfortunate sight. "Aw, man, Freed, don't just stare, go help Elfman!" he grumbled. That poor lug can't ever catch a break, but it was his own fault for "secretly" dating Evergreen. He was pretty sure not even the manliest of men could handle his fairy mage friend. Couldn't blame Elfman for trying, though. "Ever, shouldn't you be nicer to your boyfriend?" Laxus intoned with try amusement.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she replied a little too shrilly, puffing up with indignation, "I would never date someone who turns to stone so easily."

Laxus just couldn't help but give her a knowing look, "Right. Just destine him or whatever." Smiling slightly at her frustration, and the two men of the Thunder Legion as they poked and prodded Elfman until he turned back into flesh, Laxus felt a little more at ease. (Freed, ever the gentleman, offered to get the flustered take-over mage a drink. He had such a gentle heart he was surprised the green haired man had gone along with his plan at Fantasia time for as long as he had.)

A soft huff escaped the lightning dragon slayer and he looked back down at his beer. What had he done to deserve this loyalty, exactly? Was what Freed said true, and it was the kindness he tried at first to keep hidden need in his heart somewhere that allowed everyone to welcome him back so easily? He was trying to loosen up, to be what his Fairy Tail family wanted him to be, but it—oh she's got to stop looking over here, it's impossible to be brooding when someone's giving you this much attention. "Excuse me", he muttered to his companions, pushing away from their table and starting over to Lucy at the bar. Freed watched him go curiously, then grinned and went back to teasing Elfman and Evergreen with Bickslow.

"So can I help you with something, or do you just find me that irresistible to look at?" 'Smooth, Laxus. Go on and scare her by pretending to flirt…'

Lucy, for her part, turned beet red. "Oh, Laxus! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…"

"You've been looking at me every day that you were here for a week. Really, if you've got a problem with me, I'd rather just settle up." 'Damn it, talking to nice people you don't normally speak to is hard! Stop being scary, Laxus, you can do this.'

"N-n-no problem", the guild suddenly seemed eerily quiet, "I was just thinking about how we never talk." She finally managed to stammer out. It was pretty hard to believe the potential mess she'd just gotten herself into! How could she not have realized how often she looked over! Thank heavens for Natsu, who chose that moment to barrel into the hall, making a beeline straight for Lucy in excitement.

"Hey, Lucy! You won't believe what Happy and I found!"

The celestial mage was even more grateful at his tension popping interruption, smiling a little softly when the noise in the hall started to pick up again. "Natsu, I'm a little busy r—"

"LAXUS!" the fire dragon slayer exclaimed energetically, "Ready for that rematch?"

Laxus gave Natsu an annoyed but amused glance, "No, but give me a second and you can pester Lucy some more", he managed before fending off a telegraphed fire punch and easily batting Natsu to the floor.

"Oh alright" the pink haired young man whined, but he immediately perked up again, jumping up from the ground, "but you'd better be ready to fight me again someday! I'm gonna take you down, Laxus!"

Smirking, Laxus eyed Natsu with a cocky air, "Yeah, okay. But now you've gotta leave for a second so I can go back to talking to blondie here." (And if Laxus chose to ignore how that nickname made Lucy look a little more annoyed than she did before, what was the harm in it? Annoyed was good. Annoyed was relatable and definitely understandable.) Turning his attention completely back on Lucy served two purposes, getting Natsu all riled up and furthering the initial conversation, "Anyway, listen. I'm sorry for what I did, and if I scare you, I'm sorry about that too. But could you knock off the staring? Just come talk to me about it instead, no matter what it is." Never in a thousand years did he think she'd smile at him like she was. It was like a small weight was being lifted off his chest.

"Thanks, Laxus. I'm the one who should be sorry though." Lucy said at last, standing (and then promptly trying to stay upright as an impatient Natsu started pulling her away out of the guild.) "Sorrygottagobye!"

The muscular blonde man sighed in exasperation and turned to Mira, "Kids these days, huh?"

Mirajane smiled sweetly at him (and her smile always felt like it meant more somehow), "Well you have built quite the reputation. I thought that was a very mature thing of you to say to her." Laxus made a soft dismissive sound at that, then looked over at the warm smile he could just feel in his bones. 'Grandpa…' "She's right you know, Laxus. You've come a long way." Makarov rumbled fondly. This only earned another dismissive (embarrassed) noise from his grandson. It had been a clumsy effort from Laxus, to be sure, but it was a huge step forward.

.

Thanks for reading, please review if you feel like it.


	3. The Hamster Wheel of Progress Turns

Notes: This is really more like chapter 2.5. I wrote it as part of chapter 2, but it just felt a little long to me. So I figured, long bit and a short bit (well, really short bit.) The POV changed anyway.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Fairy Tail. Doesn't stop me from loving it though.

.

"What was that, Lucy?" Natsu asked, stuffing his face full of blackberries from the bush he and Happy had found.

"You're getting all messy!" she said shrilly, "Keep your hands to yourself!" (Secretly, she didn't mind the mess because she was covered in dirt and berry juice herself.)

"What was what?" Happy questioned through a full mouth.

"Laxus was trying to talk to Lucy about something. It was weird!"

Happy couldn't have looked more pleased, "He must be in loooveee." Natsu looked thrilled by the prospect, giving Lucy a razor-toothed grin, "You're right, little buddy! That's gotta be it!"

It was all Lucy could do to resist spitting out her impromptu snack, "That's not it at all!"

"I dunno… you have been watching him…" Happy said slyly.

"Oh shut-up, cat! It's not like that at all. He just always looks so lonely."

To his credit, Natsu looked surprised, "Nah, Lucy, he always looks like that. Sort of distant and grumpy!"

"Yeah, Lucy, you need to get your eyes checked. Besides, the Thunder Legion basically worships him."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Happy a little grumpily, "What, like the way you follow Carla around?" So what if she sounded a little more shrill than she would have liked? But Happy was already lost in his own little dream world. "No, she's completely different." Was the only response from the little blue cat.

The rest of the day went easily enough, but Lucy was already trying to figure out how to talk to Laxus on her own terms. She needed help, and fortunately for her, she was fairly sure Bickslow was just the guy for the job.

Natsu and Happy exchanged a look. One thing's for sure, nothing good ever happened when Lucy grinned all crazy like that.

.

That's the last update for the day, I promise. I'll be quiet now.


End file.
